If Only Quinn Knew How To Speak Na'vi
by fartsinurface6
Summary: If only Quinn Fabray knew the meaning behind the three simple words "Oel ngati kameie" then maybe things could've worked out differently. Maybe she would still be with Sam.


If there's one thing Quinn Fabray didn't like right now was waiting. And here she was doing the exact same thing in the seemingly unused astronomy classroom waiting for her ex-boyfriend Sam Evans to show up. She didn't know why she agreed to meet him here in the first place. She had mixed feelings about his comeback to McKinley. Everyone was so jazzed and ecstatic about Sam's return that it was hard to not to feel the excitement. When he came through the choir room door two weeks ago, she felt the familiar tug at her heart; a natural thing when she was near him. He hadn't changed much from the last time she saw him but he had matured. Then a crazy idea sprung up in her head while they mocked around in the choir room just like the good old days when she was sane and everybody didn't have such a big ego. This was her chance, maybe her last chance to finally get what she wanted. Beth.

And then he rejected her and it stung. Rejections always sting but not this much. She was humiliated. After Sectionals, the Troubletones came back to New Directions and everything turned out normal except it wasn't. She couldn't help but notice Sam and Mercedes. They had their secret looks in the choir room, their small moments in between classes and their flirty glances in the cafeteria. She didn't know what was going on between them but she willed herself not to care. Over the weekend she busied herself with YALE and her future. At about ten thirty on a Sunday night, Sam texted her using Rory's cellphone since Sam didn't have enough to buy a new one since he had to sell his own. Quinn didn't know what he wanted but it seemed mean to reject him.

Quinn stared up at the ceiling of the astronomy room. Her eyes landed on an ball of styrofoam painted red and orange.

_"That's Venus. Planet of love, " She remembered Sam saying confidently while pointing at it. _

_"No, that's Mars. Planet of war," She corrected him and then their eyes met. _

_"Which one are we on?" _

"Pluto. Planet of whatever the hell it is," Quinn muttered to herself. Now Sam was twenty minutes late and she wanted to get the hell out of the stuffy classroom. It smelled like styrofoam and paint. She glanced at the wall clock above. She figured she'd wait for him for five minutes and if he didn't show, she'll walk out the door. It was unlike him to be late. On their dates, he was usually the one early. Besides being annoyed by his tardiness, Quinn wondered why he chose to meet here. This was the room where they practiced their duet and then he tried to kiss her. This was the room where they held their make out sessions. But most of all, this was the room where he went down on one knee and gave her the promise ring.

Quinn now felt ultimately bad. She cheated on him. He promised all those things to her and this was how she had treated him. But he had dumped her because he found out that she had cheated on him. She really thought that they would last longer. Even going for more than a year. Or even more than that. Sam did everything he could to be the perfect boyfriend for her. He was sweet and patient and honest. He did everything to try and win her back and it worked. Only that Finn got in the way and her obsession for popularity and being prom queen. She sighed, knowing she couldn't take back what she did. It hurt, it really did. But at least everything was okay between them, they were friends after all. At least she could give him that.

She has waited long enough and she rose to leave only to find Sam blocking her way. He looked onto her shyly, like he always did when he does something wrong.

"Sorry I was late. I just had a lot to think about," Sam said.

"Why did you want to meet here?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. This is…I kinda think of this place as our place. You know, where we can just hang and be ourselves," Sam took a step closer to her.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Quinn put her hand on the table. Standing up for twenty straight minutes made her feet hurt.

"Because I want to talk," Sam told her.

"Why can't we talk outside? It's much more…less claustrophobic,"

"This'll only take a few minutes," Quinn nodded. Sam took a deep breath but before he could say a word, Quinn said, "What did you wanna talk about?"

"About…about us,"

Quinn felt that familiar tug at her heart again. "Aren't you with Mercedes?" Sam was taken aback, but it didn't show on his face. Like he expected the answer.

"Yeah, we dated back in the summer before I moved but…how'd you know?"

"Oh please, I know. I see all the looks you give her in the choir room," Quinn admitted.

"Oh. You saw that huh?" Sam said shyly. "Guess I gotta be more careful next time."

"I guess you should be. But just so you know, she's with Shane. That big bulldozer of a guy on the football team,"

"Yeah, she's mentioned him. Too many times. He's kinda hard to miss. He's the biggest guy in the school,"

"He'll kill you if he's knows you're trying to get back with Mercedes,"

"Nice to know you still care about my safety," Sam smiled.

"Don't get used to it," Quinn said coyly but then she turned serious. "But seriously Sam, what are you trying to tell me?"

Sam took another deep breath. "Mercedes told me to move on. She told me that I should go and find somebody else. And it made me think and I thought about it for a long time and she was right. I needed to move on and find somebody else."

"And why did you want to talk to me?"

"Because I wanna be with you," Quinn's breath caught in her throat. "I know it's kind of sudden but I do."

"But you're in love with Mercedes," Quinn said. "Don't you want to be with her?"

"I am in love with her but not as much as before," Sam admitted shyly. "Oel ngati kameie. That's what I said to you before we broke up. If you knew how to speak Na'vi, you'd understand. I don't know. I just figured things would be different."

"Different how?"

Sam reached for her hand. "Just different. Maybe we would've stayed together. That maybe I didn't have to move. I know it's kind of stupid but I don't care."

"Sam. Stop. I need to set my priorities straight before I can date again," Quinn told him. She knew she was right. If she was ready then who knows? She was the new school crazy after all. But still, she couldn't shake the feeling; the familiar feeling she's always had with Sam that she tried so hard to push away.

"Oel ngati kameie,"

"What does that even mean?" Quinn demanded.

"I love you," Sam said solemnly, holding tightly onto Quinn's hand as if he would never let it go. Quinn felt her stomach turn. "I still love you. Even though you didn't know before but I'm telling you now. Things can be like they were before. Remember how happy you were? Remember how happy _we _were? We can go to Color Me Mine and you can wear my bullseye shirt." Sam knew that it was months out of due for his "Quinn come back to me" speech but at least he had the balls to say it to her face. He couldn't tell what was going through her mind. Either she was prepared to leave or she was feeling the same way. His eyes locked onto hers and he was hypnotized. They made his knees weak and his heart beat faster than normal. For a moment, he saw a flicker of hope in her eyes.

"Sam, I can't,"

"What?"

"I can't be with you. I'm sorry," Quinn said as best as she could but there was no finality in her voice. "You need to find someone else."

"Please, Quinn." It wasn't like him to beg but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Sam, don't make this harder than it already is,"

"Why won't you let me in for once? I put on these ridiculously tiny gold shorts for you, I worked every bone in my body for you to be the perfect boyfriend for you. Why can't I be enough for you?" And then a miracle happened. Quinn melted into his arms. Sam immediately pulled her closer to him. Their bodies pressed together. He missed her, he really did. She buried her face on his chest, not willing to let go anytime soon.

"I'm so sorry. You should've been enough for me but I got selfish and I was weak. Popularity was always my weakness. It's like a drug to me but I'm…I'm better now," She whispered against his chest.

"Everyone's got a weakness. But you already know my weakness," Sam said. "So don't abuse it."

"The cool Ranch doritos?"

"Nope. Your eyes. And lor menari," Sam smiled. He remembered that it was the first thing he ever said about her. "It means - "

"I have pretty eyes," She finished for him. "I know."

"You catch on pretty quickly," Sam commented. But before he could really sink into the moment Quinn pulled away. "I sort of have something to tell you."

"What did you do this time?"

Quinn reached into her bag and pulled out a ring. It was his promise ring and she kept it all this time. "You kept it. After all this time," Sam was at awe. He reached for it until Quinn put it on her finger. Upon closer inspection, there engraved on the ring were the words "Oel ngati kameie". Sam paid extra for the engraving. He decides not to tell her but let her find out for herself.

"Why'd you keep it?"

"I figured if you wanted it back it'll be right here with me," Quinn admired the ring on her finger.

Sam laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I just realized something. If you only knew how to speak Na'vi, we would've never broken up." Sam reached for her hand again. Quinn smiled in agreement.

If only she knew.


End file.
